


riding on the waves of a tropical storm

by feralphoenix



Category: Gloria Union
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a pirate captain, and no one understands. (It's just as hard to keep one in a good mood, and nobody understands that either.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	riding on the waves of a tropical storm

**Author's Note:**

> _(these small yet significant orbits in the language of desire)_

“—and, you know, it’s great that the old man decided to go straight and even stop drinking, but he really didn’t have to drink a hole through our funds first. Nothing really gives anybody leave to be that, that inconsiderate—”

The day has been long, the day has been frustrating, and Elisha has a whole head of steam to blow off. The high red spots on her cheeks are most likely more from anger and exasperation than anything else. And it’s admirable, really admirable, that she has enough devotion to her duties as new captain of the Gloria that she can even worry about finances when she’s this preoccupied. But.

“Shishou, your shoulders are just going to get tense again,” Kamuru interrupts, very quietly, very politely. Elisha makes a thin growling noise and leans backward, her head falling with a _thunk_ onto the broad muscle between his shoulder and neck.

She is a knot of frustrated energy even now, even at a time like this, but the taut shudder of her muscles and the hum of her body quiets—if only minutely—when Kamuru lifts up his hips. The angle is awkward, but all the same he slides deeper into her. She breathes out, momentarily pacified by the heat of his cock filling her: Yggdra can tell by the sudden blurring of her eyes the instant that the head of him passes over that extra-sensitive spot.

Elisha swallows—her throat works visibly—and goes on in a slurred voice. “What I’m trying to say—what I’m telling you is, is that it’s really hard being the captain sometimes, and no one ever seems to notice that.”

Her coherency is crumbling at the edges, but she will go on like this and undo all the good they have done if she is not stopped, and so Yggdra smiles and nods at Kamuru, who rolls his hips with greater vigor. Elisha gasps and her chest arcs upwards as he fucks up into her. The angry tension in her body is melting down, reforming along lines of voracious arousal. Opaque trickles of fluid are running down the exposed length of Kamuru’s penis and the lower parts of Elisha’s thighs, hanging pendulous as dew from their skin and then dripping and beading on and sinking into the sheets when they move.

“We know,” he says, as he kisses at the base of her jawline; “we know—”

“—and that’s why we’re here, that’s why we’re appreciating you,” Yggdra continues for him as she reaches out. They have arranged her so that Kamuru is piercing her from behind and she is draped up senselessly along his chest, baring the whole of her to Yggdra’s fingertips, which search the length and breadth of her for sensitive places.

Elisha’s hands grab for and settle on Yggdra’s shoulders, heavy and grasping. Yggdra smiles at her captain and best friend and cups Elisha’s right breast with the fingers of her left hand—kisses her just above her left nipple—and then reaches down to roll her thumb over the hot angry little peak of Elisha’s erect clit.

She feels Elisha’s temperature change beneath her lips, watches from the corner of her vision as Kamuru nuzzles sweet and shy into their captain’s temple. Elisha sucks in a breath and moans and Yggdra smiles against the soft arc of her breast, following the spasms of Elisha’s orgasm with careful hands.

Smiles, because if only for one more night, peace on the Gloria has been preserved.


End file.
